


Accidental Fortune

by Geekypayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekypayne/pseuds/Geekypayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all just a drunken mistake, but now Louis is pregnant with Harry's baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Fortune

*warning, smut chapter*

*LOUIS POV*

"Cmon, I can make you feel incredible" harry prodded. We were drunk, well I was sobering up a little, but he was drunk out of his mind

"Harry no, I don't like you"

"Cmon Louis, I know you want it" he smirked and grabbed my dick. I wasn't going to lie, it did feel good. 

"Harry, I can't fuck someone I hate"

"Well I have no problem fucking someone I hate" he started to rub my penis. The fabric getting in the way. "I can feel you already enjoying this" he motioned to my throbbing erection. 

"Cmon babe, just one night" I cracked

"Fine, ok. I'll do it"

"Finally. Mm c'mon, let's go up to my room" he grabbed my arm and stumbled as he tried to lead me up the stairs. 

Both boys undressed quickly; wanting to feel the friction. 

Harry sat on the bed, back against the headboard. Louis crawled on top of him. 

Louis crouched over Harry's cock and slowly sunk down. Harry gripped Louis' hips and breathed heavily.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" Louis moaned.

"Shhhhh" Harry said. Louis couldn't give two fucks about being quiet, all he cared about was the pleasure running through him.

Louis slipped off Harry's cock before sinking back down, he repeated the action, Harry hitting his prostate over and over again..

"YEAH RIGHT THERE UGGH AHH" Louis moaned, panting.

Harry dug the balls of his feet into the bed and thrust upwards.

"UGH YEAH HARRY IM GONNA CUM" Louis screamed.

Harry's cock twitched and he came inside louis, Louis screamed and came too.

Louis sighed before getting off of Harry and laying beside him, putting his boxers on.

-

A/N: so, short chapter, but I will have longer ones. So please enjoy ☺️ 


End file.
